reboot
by Dream-Riot
Summary: Imaginez : vous êtes en plein cœur d'un énorme trafic d'humain, et un super-héros viens sauver vos fesses. Jusque la tout va bien sauf quand le shield vous trouve intéressante, alors que vous préféreriez gardez vos petits secrets pour vous...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people ^^ voilà ma première fic bonne lecture )

Tout a commencé lors d'une journée trop banale pour être vrai. Je dormais à même le sol irrégulier en béton, essayant d'oublier les pleurs et les bruits de bagarres qui m'entouraient. L'odeur de crasse et de transpiration s'accrochait à ma peau, mes cheveux hirsutes ne cessaient de se coincer sous mon épaule et pour couronné le tout je reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes m'annonçant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Je me redressais en grognant un juron qui aurait fait rougir un Chartier et fixait à travers l'obscurité le molosse en chaussure de sécurité qui m'avait probablement fêlé deux côtes, d'un œil mauvais.

« -T'as un problème la naine ? me lança-t-il de sa voix grasse de fumeur.

-Ouais, tu sais pourquoi ça pue autant ici ? Répondis-je en lui servant mon sourire le plus carnassier.

-Nan et je m'en tape.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais content de savoir que ta mère était passé »

Et son poing s'abattit sur mon visage. Je sais je l'avais cherché mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas du matin. Il partit de sa démarche de balourd dans un silence que je n'avais pas remarquer, puis tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

« -Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? Demandais-je hargneusement »

Les regards se désintéressèrent de moi et je me levais en soupirant.

« -T'en a pas marre de te prendre des peignés ? lança une voix dans mon dos.

-bah faut croire que non, dis-je en souriant »

Je me retournais pour découvrir la seule personne de cet enfer à qui je faisais entièrement confiance : Noah. Ses yeux vert « grenouille amazonienne » me regardaient partagé entre le rire et la compassion

« -Tu pense que ce sera aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je tout à coup

-mmh je ne sais pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Noah était une sorte de psychopathe pragmatique, lorsqu'on lui posait une question, son cerveau analysait environ 99,9 % des possibilités de réponses, comme quoi être un génie n'empêchait pas forcément d'être complètement tordue, ce qui nous sortait souvent de toute sorte de situation. Malheureusement cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous retrouver ici, en plein cœur d'un énorme trafic d'humain, d'enfant et d'adolescent plus précisément.

Vous vous demandez surement comment on en était arrivées là ? C'était il y a trois mois. Noah et moi trainions dans les rues enneiger de Long Island, l'hiver avait pointé le bout de son nez il y a un moment et nous n'avions pas pu trouver d'abris, si bien que nous étions complètement frigorifiées. Nous marchions en silence essayant de ne pas déraper sur les plaques de verglas. Peut-être était-ce le froid, peut-être était-ce le fait que je m'étais encore fais virer de mon job, je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que notre attention était relâchée et nous n'avions pas repéré la camionnette verte qui roulait au ralentit et s'était arrêter quelques mètres devant nous. Deux hommes d'apparence complètement banale en sortirent. Je n'y aurais jamais prêté attention si je n'avais pas remarqué le regard peu amène et le sourire qui ne me disait rien de positif, que l'un des hommes me lança. J'ai lancé à Noah un regard éloquent, mais avant que nous ayons commencé à courir, des chiffons se sont abattus sur nos bouches, et en quelques secondes nous nous sommes évanouies.

Nous nous sommes réveillées quelques heures plus tard dans la camionnette susmentionnée. Et je n'embellirais pas l'histoire en disant que j'ai hurlé et donné des coups à ces salops, non je me suis contenté de fixer Noah dans le blanc des yeux en priant pour rester en vie et en bonne santé. Pour ce qui est de la vie, ça va, mais pour la bonne santé, on repassera….

L'explosion du mur à ma droite me ramena à la réalité. Le chaos régnait en maître le temps que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait. J'eu alors la vision la plus bizarre du monde :

Un type en costume moulant bleu blanc et rouge se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte… Enfin, le trou béant à côté de la porte. En quelque mouvements il commença à évacuer les enfants avant de se faire interpeller (comprenez tirer dessus) par les trafiquants. Il leurs envoya une sorte de grosse assiette aux couleurs du drapeau américain, qui eut pour effet de les mettre presque tous hors d'état de nuire.

Mon cerveau mit un certain temps à traiter l'information, et mon corps semblait ne plus me répondre. À l'extérieur les policiers récupéraient les enfants et les pompiers les prenaient en charge. J'agrippais fermement la main de Noah qui était restée aussi silencieuse que moi depuis l'explosion, luttant contre le courant de la marée humaine. Le peu de méchants pas beau qui avaient survécu a l'attaque de l'assiette géante se ruèrent sur le mec en collants. On en profita pour se faire la malle discrètement.

« - il faut qu'on sorte sans qu'ils nous attrapent, articulais-je péniblement.

\- ouais, répondit-elle. »

C'est alors que je percutais que le type en costume était Capitaine América. Wouha si ce n'était pas la classe ça ?! Un super-héros qui nous sauve la mise ! (Oui alors par contre faut que quelqu'un lui dise que la combi moulante patriotique, ça ne va pas. VRAIMENT pas.)

Nous nous mîmes à courir en direction de la sortit slalomant entre les enfants. J'entendais au loin des bruits de bagarres qui me firent froid dans le dos. Tout à coup un corps passa a une vitesse ahurissante devant moi me faisant stopper net, ah pas si loin que ça les bagarres finalement… Je reconnu le molosse de ce matin « chai ! bien fais pour ta poire co*nard » ricanais-je intérieurement, puis celui qui était devenu mon super-héros-favoris-de-la-Terre-entière-je-l'aime-d'amour se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Noah m'arracha au spectacle en me tirant par la main. Plus que quelque mètre et la liberté serait de nouveau à nous, pas question de s'attarder dans cet enfer !

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que le molosse avait réussi à échapper au Captain (pff super-héros à la noix) et qu'il en avait profité pour nous prendre en otage, Noah et moi. Ce que LUI par contre n'avait pas prévu, c'était le double high-kick parfaitement synchronisé, qu'il se reçu dans la gueule. Ne JAMAIS attaquer des jumelles qui ont fait du self défense. Surtout après trois mois de captivité et un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le molosse se releva en se tenant le nez, nous lança un regard mauvais. Puis avec la même conviction qu'un hippopotame asthmatique chargeant un camion a fromage, il se projeta de tout son poids (c'est-à-dire beaucoup) vers moi et me toucha.

Au moment précis où sa peau entra en contact je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, juste :

**Le noir.**

**Les explosions.**

**Les tremblements.**

**Les cris.**

Voilà voilà j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, dites-moi si les perso vous plaisent et n'hésitez pas a donnez vos suggestions ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Au moment précis où sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, juste :_

_**Le noir.**_

_**Les explosions.**_

_**Les tremblements.**_

_**Les cris.**_

Quand je revins à moi les murs de l'entrepôt étaient parcourus d'énormes fissures sinueuses. Les hautes fenêtres crasseuses avaient explosées. Je sentis la panique s'insinuer tandis que la poussière retombait. Le molosse était étendu devant moi, inconscient, ou mort. Des portions de plafond étaient tombées à certains endroits mais je ne voyais aucun blessé. Noah se tenait à côté de moi une expression inquiète sur son visage couvert de saleté. Derrière je distinguais la silhouette massive de capitaine America. Puis au moment où il s'avançait lentement dans ma direction, une fatigue incommensurable s'empara de moi et je tombais lourdement sur le sol.

Ah oui j'aimerais, tant que j'y suis, défaire un mythe plutôt tenace lorsqu'une fille s'évanouit elle ne tombe pas gracieusement dans les bras du premier beau gosse venu. Naaan, elle tombe telle la tartine moyenne avec le _slpaf _qui va avec. Bref je m'étalais avec la grâce bout de pain grillé, tandis que ma sœur se précipitait vers moi. Une voix grave dit quelque chose que j'entendis comme à l'autre bout d'un tunnel, et je sentis quelque chose couler de mon nez. Noah parlais sans discontinuer alors que je me mis à tousser telle la tuberculeuse moyenne avant que tout devienne noir autour de moi. (Euh ça commence à faire beaucoup les gars-là, c'est pas franchement agréable, vous savez ?)

Je me réveillais, ce qui me paraissait un battement de cil plus tard, dans un lit assez confortable, ce qui changeait agréablement du sol de l'entrepôt. Je tournais ma tête vers la droite en grimaçant de douleur. J'étais pleine de courbatures atroces et ma bouche était sèche, on m'avait enfilé une simple blouse d'hôpital. Je sentis un mouvement sur ma gauche, et me retournais vivement (ce que je regrettais immédiatement), pour découvrir la masse de cheveux roux de ma jumelle, endormit sur une chaise. Avant de la tirer de son sommeil de belle au bois dormant, je fis un rapide examen de la pièce. Elle était extrêmement propre, comme aseptisée. Elle ne contenait que mon lit et la chaise sur laquelle Noah était assise, le soleil rentrait à flot par de grande fenêtre qui d'apparence semblaient banales, mais en y regardant de plus près je vis un triple vitrage et un montant en titane. Le message était clair « vous restez ici. ». Les hauts murs blancs semblaient fraîchement peints et je repérais au moins deux caméras de surveillances.

« -Noah ? » croassais-je

Elle sursauta en entendant ma voix, et mis quelque seconde à réaliser que j'étais réveillée.

« -Au putain tu m'as fait peur !

-Désoler frangine, mais dis-moi plutôt, on est où ?

-Au SHIELD, répondit-elle, ils voulaient t'emmener toute seule au début, mais c'était hors de question que tu visite les locaux sans moi !

-Euh… Merci ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

-Une journée, j'ai refusé toute leur nourriture et je les ai empêchés de t'injecter quoi que ce soit.

-Parfait ! »

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Au premier regard je décidais que je la détestais. C'était une jeune femme blonde perchée sur des talons de 15 centimètres (ne me demander pas comment elle faisait, elle le faisait c'est tout…). Ses yeux en amande couleur noisette, nous regardais de haut, et ses lèvres pleines de collagène étaient tordues en une sorte de demi-rictus, très peu seyant.

« -Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix claire, je m'appelle Jane, j'aimerais vous interroger si vous êtes en état.

\- Salut Jane, moi tarzan ! Oui, mais je peux avoir des fringues correcte s'il vous plait ? Lançais-je avec mon sourire le plus audacieux. »

Elle me regarda avec un mélange de mépris et d'appréhension. Elle avait surement reçu l'ordre de ne pas nous froisser. Elle sortit la tête haute, en claquant ses hauts talons d'une manière qui se voulait autoritaire. A l'instant où la porte se ferma mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Noah, et nous explosâmes de rire.

« -Au bon sang ! me fais pas rire comme ça ! Mes courbatures me font trop mal ! Dis-je en me tenant les côtes.

-Nan mais je peux pas, c'est pas de ma faute si elle est ridicule ! »

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Jane revins avec des vêtements propres et parfaitement à ma taille. Ce que je ne trouvais pas étonnant, l'efficacité devait être un des critères de recrutement de l' nous emmena ensuite dans un tel dédale de couloirs, qu'il m'était impossible de retenir notre chemin. Nous étions suivit de près par cinq agents habillés en men in black, et probablement armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils nous firent enfin entrer dans une salle sans fenêtre et avec une grande vitre teintée sur le mur du fond. Jane nous fit asseoir sur des chaises en fer basiques, et s'installa royalement en face de nous.

« -Bien, commença-telle, avant de commencer avez-vous des questions auxquelles je pourrais répondre ?

-vous avez l'intention de nous éliminer ? demanda innocemment Noah

-Pas pour le moment, répondis la blonde, les mâchoires crispées »

J'échangeais un regard significatif avec ma jumelle, « pas pour le moment » signifiait généralement « on vous dissèque et après on avise »… Pas bon pour nous donc.

« -Bien, dis Jane, à mon tour, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-John Smith ! Nous dîmes à l'unisson »

Jane serra encore un peu plus ses mâchoires, et nous lança un regard noir.

« -Je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris l'enjeu de cet entretiens mes demoiselles. Vos vies dépendent de vos réponses.

-Non, je pense que VOUS n'avez pas compris. Ne vies ne dépendent en rien de ce simple entretient avec un agent inexpérimenté qui souhaite se faire un nom. Ne pensez pas un seul instant que vous avez un quelconque impacte sur ce qui va se passer. Et n'espérer même pas nous faire entrer dans vos machinations ou vous contrôlez tout ce qui représente une menace pour vous ou votre pseudo-empire. »

Je dis tout cela d'une voix calme, mesurée et sans respirer, le tout en me rapprochant légèrement de madame parfaite.

« -maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

Noah me prit la main et nous sortîmes tranquillement. Contrairement à moi qui avait un sens de l'orientation digne d'une boîte de céréale, elle avait retenu notre itinéraire, et avait même repéré le chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai la meilleure sœur du monde ?

Noah m'emmena jusqu'à une entrée gigantesque, ou nous attendaient trente agents au garde à vous, mitraillettes en main. Et m**de, c'est vraiment obligatoire les armes à feu ? Tout c'était vraiment passé trop bien.

Un homme, au centre, s'avança lentement. Son bandeau sur l'œil gauche et son aura imposante m'indiqua son nom avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche. Nick Fury.

« -Mes demoiselles. Je ne pense pas qu'aucune violence soit nécessaire, accepté simplement de me suivre.

-Malheureusement, ça risque de ne pas être possible. On est ravi d'avoir été libérées maintenant si vous vous voulez bien nous excuser… »

J'esquissais à peine un demi milli-mouvement vers les gigantesques portes vitrées de l'entrée que toutes les armes se pointèrent vers moi. Okaaay très porté sur la gâchette donc. Bon à savoir si on veut garder une peau lisse, sans trous inopportun.

« - Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal (nous ricanâmes de concert) mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir coopérer. »

Bien, à ce moment précis nous avions deux options : coopérer et se laisser emmener en terrain inconnu probablement plein de monstres en blouses blanches ou tenter de se battre.

On a donc choisit la troisième option : fuir. Les balles volèrent autour de nous sans nous atteindre et les agents cherchèrent à nous intercepter coute que coute. Je me reçus des coups à des endroits où je ne pensais même pas avoir de nerfs, et pourtant croyez-moi, pour une personne pleine de courbatures et faible comme je l'étais j'ai esquivé BEAUCOUP de coups.

Vous avez peut-être du mal à vous représenter la scène, eh ben ça ressemblait un peu à un match de football américain. Avec un feu d'artifice derrière. ET un troupeau d'éléphant. ET deux dindes qui couraient au milieu.

Bref on arrivait au niveau des portes vitrées et passait (miraculeusement) en un seul morceau à travers.

« -ça va ? me cria Noah

-et ben bizarrement non, je lui répondais sans m'arrêter de courir »

Mais notre mini victoire fut de courte durée puisque cinquante mètres plus loin nous fumes violement arrêtées et plaquées au sol par une toile d'araignée géante.

Super, manquait plus qu'un nouveau super héros…

Voilà voilà mon deuxième chapitre ^^ je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû le poster mais bon… Mieux vaut tard que jamais.. Je suppose.. Quoi qu'il en soit s'il vous plaît donné moi votre avis (je ne mords pas )) et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Lordalpaga : Contente que l'histoire te plaise, voilà la suite !

_Mais notre mini victoire fut de courte durée puisque cinquante mètres plus loin nous fumes violement arrêtées et plaquées au sol par une toile d'araignée géante. _

_Super, manquait plus qu'un nouveau super héros… _

Je me retrouvais plaqué aux côtés de Noah sur le bitume froid de Manhattan. Des agents nous avaient rattrapés et en quelques secondes on se retrouvait devant les grandes baies vitrées du SHIELD, saucissonnées et sans moyen de s'échapper. Noah regardait fixement la toile qui nous entourait, tandis que j'essayais vainement de souffler sur une mèche de cheveux qui s'obstinait à me boucher la vue. En somme on n'avait pas l'air trop stressées par la situation. Ce qui eut pour don de particulièrement agacer Fury.

« -On peut savoir ce qui arrive à ta sœur ? »Demanda une voix inconnue sur ma droite.

\- Oh rien t'inquiète, elle essaie juste de déterminer la composition de ta toile. » Je répondis en me contorsionnant pour apercevoir, ô surprise, Spiderman.

Il me répondit par un mouvement de son masque qui signifiait surement qu'il la prenait pour une parfaite débile et s'en alla nonchalamment, comme si ficeler deux adolescentes ne lui posait AUCUN problème. Goujat. Tandis que je regardais le derrière du héros s'éloigner, je sentis une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon cou

« - Euh, ça va je vous gêne pas là ? Faites comme chez vous, open bar ma gueule ! »Je lançais au scientifique qui venait tout naturellement de m'enfoncer une aiguille dans la carotide.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas cette substance ne vous fera aucun mal…

-Mais j'en ai rien à carrer ! Vous venez de m'enfoncer une aiguille comme si vous faisiez ça tous les matins au ptit dej' !

-oui désolé pour cela, mais ne vous inquiétez pas dans… 10 secondes, vous dormirez profondément. » Répondit-il en vérifiant sa montre Rolex (Ben ça va y en a qui se prive rien !)

Ma frangine ricana à côté de moi avant que le monsieur avance sa seringue de 5 centimètres vers elle, ce fût donc à mon tour de ricaner en voyant son visage se décomposer.

Au bout de dix secondes je fermais les yeux et laissait mon corps se relâcher. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher lentement de moi, et monter sa main jusqu'à mon visage. Mais avant que sa sale main pleine de doigts n'eut entrée en contact avec mon délicat visage parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseurs, j'ouvris les yeux en grand et dis posément

«-Bouh. »

Je vous laisse imaginer le bond du scientifique (ainsi que son cri annonçant définitivement la fin de sa virilité) .Fort de cette expérience, et après quelques explications de ma part lui signifiant clairement que j'étais immunisé contre à peu près tous les somnifères existants, ils décidèrent de nous attacher solidement et de nous emmener vers de nouvelles salles d'interrogatoires.

Je décidais de ne pas me débattre. J'en avais assez de fuir. Et puis le SHIELD étant une agence secrète, peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous protéger. Ou au moins _les_ tenir à distance pour un moment… Toute à mes réflexions, je sursautais en entendant un cri d'indignation de ma jumelle. En effet ses geôliers tentaient de l'emmener dans une direction complètement opposé à la mienne.

Laissez-moi mettre les choses au clair, ma vie a été ruinée, mutilée, et piétinée par des gens sans pitié, dont les yeux fous me hantent toujours. Mon enfance est un ensemble de souvenirs flous chaotiques et emplis de chiffres, d'incompréhension et de violence. Une seule chose n'a jamais plié durant ma vie, un seul édifice indestructible lequel je me réfugiais tout le temps ma relation avec Noah. Ma sœur a toujours été là, et croyez-moi on a essayé de nous séparer plus d'une fois. Alors quand je l'ai vu s'éloigné dans ce nouvel univers inconnu qu'est le SHIELD, j'ai sentis un déchirement au plus profond de moi. Comme si toutes mes racines avaient été coupées. Je suppose que vous imaginez la crise qui a suivi au bout de laquelle on m'a promis que je la retrouverais entière. Quand nous nous sommes finalement éloignés, Noah pleurait à chaudes larmes et j'insultais les scientifiques présents dans toutes les langues que je connaissais.

Bref. On m'emmena dans un nouveau labyrinthe de couloirs au bout duquel je me retrouvais dans une nouvelle salle très simple aux murs gris et aux lumières aveuglantes. Assis sur une chaise me regardais un homme. Enfin un homme, je devrais dire un jeune homme qui se prenait déjà pour le papa. Et ben, jle sens bien cet entretient pas vous ?

« -Bonjour, commença-t-il, je m'appelle Ethan, je suis un agent du SHIELD.

-…

-Bien pour commencer, quel est ton nom ?

-… Charlie… » Marmonnais-je

« Pardon ? »

Je pris une grande respiration, m'infligeais une claque mentale pour ne pas être désobligeante, le regardais droit dans les yeux et répondis clairement :

« Charlie Ledger. »

Nous eûmes tous les deux un petit instant de pause. Lui parce qu'il était avalé par mes yeux vert émeraude, et moi parce que je ne m'attendais pas à parler franchement.

« -Hum, bien. Charlie donc. Okay. Bon et si on commençait par le début ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans l'entrepôt ?

-On s'est fait enlever à Long Island.

-On ?

-Ma sœur et moi.

-Quand ?

-On est quel jour ?

-Le 13 Mars.

-Alors c'était i mois.

-Ou sont vos parents ?

-Orphelines.

-Ou habitiez-vous avant ?

-Long Island, on enchainait les squattes de toxico et les maisons abandonnées.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-18 ans. »

Il enchainait les questions sans me laisser vraiment le temps de respirer. Mais je pris tout de même le temps de le détailler. Il était grand sans être immense, ses yeux étaient entre le bleu et le vert et contrastaient étrangement avec son visage de métisse. Je lui donnais 25 ans maximum, il ne se tenait pas aussi droit que tous les agents et avait le tic de froncer les sourcils quand il réfléchissait, signe qu'il avait du mal à ce concentré, typique des enfants hyperactif ou les « multi-tâches ». Ceux dont le cerveau avait besoin de rester focaliser sur plusieurs choses à la fois pour ne pas s'égarer. Ses mains, posées à plat sur la table étaient large et étaient couverte d'égratignures plus ou moins cicatrisées, il devait s'entraîner régulièrement au combat rapproché.

À la fin de mon examen je remarquais qu'il se contentait de me fixer.

« -Tu m'examine. Dit-il posément

-Ah euh… Ouais désolé. Répondis-je légèrement embarrassé

\- Seul les agents entrainés les font. Alors comment ça se fait que tu le fasses ? Habituellement les gens sont bien trop intimidés…

-Pour ta sécurité ainsi que la mienne, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais posé cette question.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Bien, alors parlons de l'homme que tu as tué ! » Il commençait à s'énerver.

« -Comment as-tu fais ?! »

J'eu du mal à lui répondre. J'hésitais, avais-je suffisamment confiance ? Comment allait-il réagir ? J'enfonçais mes ongles dans mes paumes pour me forcer à articuler la phrase qui signerait probablement mon arrêt de mort.

« Grâce aux vibrations. » Je répondis en le regardant bien en face.

« -Quoi ? Quelles vibrations ?

-Celles que je créer. Je contrôle et ressens les vibrations même infimes.

-C'est comme ça que vous avez évité les balles en sortant ?

-oui. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux me sondaient. Je ne pus supporter ce regard que je connaissais que trop bien, celui qui me rejette. Car oui pour eux je suis un monstre.

Enfin ! Le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça m'encourage énormément à écrire la suite, et si vous avez des hypothèses ou des suggestions dites les moi ! Sur ce ciao et on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux me sondaient. Je ne pus supporter ce regard que je connaissais que trop bien, celui qui me rejette. Car oui pour eux je suis un monstre. _

Après quelques questions de plus, Ethan me raccompagna dans « l'antre ». Vous imaginez surement une immense grotte sombre, remplie de mystères et de trésors… En fait, c'était juste une simple chambre avec deux lits, un lavabo, et un miroir. Les murs étaient gris et neutres, et la seule fenêtre minuscule était entravée de barreaux en métal épais de 5 centimètres.

Je me retournais vers Ethan avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, mais son visage fermé ne laissait rien transparaitre. Il s'effaça lentement, me laissant seule et vidée de toute énergie. Je m'affalais sur un lit tel un éléphant de mer apocalyptique psychotique. Pour me réveiller dix minutes plus tard, complètement désorientée, lorsque Noah rentra dans l'antre. Elle posa son auguste séant avec la grâce d'une patate verte transgénique, et me fixa avec des yeux de poisson commotionné. En somme elle était aussi fatiguée que moi. Nous décidâmes de nous coucher et de nous faire un résumé détaillé de nos entretiens respectifs lorsque nous serions capables d'articuler correctement.

Malheureusement nous n'en eûmes pas le temps. En effet, ce qui me semblait un battement de cil plus tard, des agents inconnu vinrent nous réveiller…

**POV Noah**

Avec leur amabilité coutumière, nos charmants agents nous « escortèrent » à travers un dédale de couloirs, nous séparant au passage, jusqu'à une grande salle aseptisée aux relents écœurants d'hôpital. Je crois que j'ai oublié de leur préciser une chose durant l'entretient. J'ai une peur panique de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un hôpital (pour certaines raisons personnelles). Du coup, si tôt la porte franchie, je tentais un repli stratégique (comprenez par la, une fuite héroïque vers un endroit moins exposé aux blouses blanches appelées communément médecins, ou tortionnaires, c'est selon), repli malheureusement rendu impossible par mes deux pit-bull personnels. J'allais tenter une tactique plus efficace, le langage universel (un coup de pied aux endroits sensibles), quand une voix s'éleva dans mon dos :

-Bon, la gamine, t'arrête de piquer ta crise et tu viens poser ton cul sur cette chaise fissa !

Coupée dans mon élan, je me retournais pour voir qui osait me parler ainsi et mentionner mon noble postérieur (j'ai un _très beau_ postérieur) sur un ton si condescendant.

J'eu du mal à croire que la personne susmentionnée et l'être qui se trouvait devant moi soit une seule et même personne. Si je l'avais croisé dans la rue, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il faisait partit d'une agence gouvernementale ultra secrète. Totalement décalé par rapport à tous les autres agents en costars et blouses blanches, il était à moitié avachi sur une chaise en métal, un air d'ennui profond gravé sur le visage. Les jambes étendues devant lui (en même temps si c'était derrière, ça serait inquiétant pour lui), il tenait un dossier en carton dans ses mains (heureusement que c'est pas avec autre chose… bon OK j'arrête). Ses yeux bleus me toisaient sans grand intérêt. Il avait l'air plutôt grand, musclé, bronzé. Une étoile tatouée dépassait de l'encolure de son T-shirt, et il avait les oreilles percées. En somme, pas le portait robot de l'agent type.

Voyant que je restais clouée sur place, il me lança sur un ton sarcastique :

-He la môme ! T'as besoin qu'on te prenne la main ou tu sais encore te servir de tes jambes ?

-Si tu continues, c'est la mienne que tu vas prendre dans la tronche, et avec de l'élan !

Je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi. Mais alors pas du tout. Drapée dans le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, je m'assis en face de lui, avec un air princier, comme si le fait que je partage mon espace vital avec lui était un insigne honneur.

-Ah mais elle parle ! Magnifique ! Ton QI n'est peut-être pas aussi proche du néant absolu que ce que je pensais.

Je l'aime déjà ce gars. Ça va saigner, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

-En fait j'ai un QI de 187. Tu veux qu'on discute ? Répliquai-je d'un ton pince sans rire.

Il haussa un sourcil et me dit

-Et bah c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Sur ce il sortit une énorme pile de feuille, avec un sourire carnassier. Mon dieu les tests de QI, mes mortels ennemis !

Après une heure ou deux de tortures, entrecoupées parfois de rire sarcastique de mon charmant interlocuteur, je lui tendis la pile de feuille, soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé.

-Bon ben on va passer au test physique maintenant !

L'enthousiasme qu'il laissait largement transparaitre, était extrêmement suspect. Soit c'était un fan de sport soit il savait que j'allais douiller ma race et ça lui faisait très plaisir…

**POV Charlie**

Après avoir finis mes tests de QI, Ethan (qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot) m'emmena dans une salle remplie d'instruments de sport. J'y retrouvais ma frangine accompagnée d'un beau gosse à l'air blasé. Quand elle me vit arriver elle me lança un regard emplit de désespoir. Je la rejoignis à grands pas.

-Pitié sauve moi ! M'implora-t-elle

-Tu veux qu'on échange ? Le frigidaire n'a pas ouvert la bouche de tout le test !

-Oui bah moi j'aimerais bien qu'il la ferme, au contraire !

Sans nous laisser continuer notre échange de lamentations. Le blasé nous ordonna de monter sur une machine de course et de courir jusqu'à épuisement. Nous ricanâmes de concert et commençâmes notre course.

**Quelques heures plus tard **

Nous courions toujours en bavardant, comme si courir depuis 3 heures ne nous posait AUCUN problème. De temps en temps Ethan et Mr. Blasitude-incarné échangeaient des paroles insignifiantes, en nous fixant inlassablement. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme, musclé et bronzé (ils les fabriques à la chaîne ou quoi ?!) grignotant des myrtilles. Et accessoirement avec un pacemaker. Lumineux, bleu et qui lui sortait de la poitrine. Da fuck… Ah oui, Iron man…

-Jme suis perdu en cherchant les toilettes… On peut savoir pourquoi vous faites courir des clones sur des tapis de courses ?

-C'est les filles du trafic d'humain. Déclara Ethan, à qui on n'avait visiblement pas coupé la langue, finalement.

Tony Stark s'assit à côté des garçons, et commença à nous observer en détail.

-Et vous courez depuis longtemps comme ça ?

-Environs trois heures, répondis le blasé

-Trois heures et 23 minutes ! Nous nous exclamâmes à l'unisson.

-Et vous ne transpirez même pas ?

-Pire que ça, renchérit Ethan, leurs rythmes cardiaque n'ont même pas variés…

-En fait on est capable de courir comme ça pendant une petite dizaine d'heures, donc si on pouvait s'arrêter maintenant… dit Noah

-Ouais mais ça te ferais trop plaisir, alors vous allez continuer à courir jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, répliqua Mr. Blasé avec un demi sourire vaguement carnassier.

-Gabriel ne les distraits pas s'il-te-plaît… Soupira Ethan en fuyant délibérément mon regard.

Aah il s'appelait donc Gabriel. Ironique de porter le nom d'un ange quand on le dirait tout droit sorti de mon enfer personnel…

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma réflexion puisque une énorme explosion retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

_Ils nous avaient retrouvées…. _

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout si vous avez une idée sur l'identité du « ils » sur ce je vais manger des sushis ! Ciao !


	5. Chapter 5

Holala des followers et des reviews comme si il en pleuvait ! Le père Noël a été généreux ! Ou alors mon karma est passé dans le positif, en tout cas j'aimerais tous vous remercier ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Maiaelle : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir ! Et bonne année en retard ^^

Noooo Aime : Ha ha contente qu'ils te plaisent merci pour ta review !

Tinette : Wouah, ça c'est de la review constructive merci ! Pour les fautes j'essaie de les limiter un maximum, mais certaines vilaines s'échappe de mes doigts sans que je m'en rende compte ! Et pour la ponctuation, croit moi j'ai fait énormément d'efforts (les virgules sont mes ennemies !). Pour ce qui est de la mise en page, le trait que je mets habituellement sur Word disparait sur le site donc je suis en recherche pour l'instant ;). Pour Charlie ne t'inquiète pas je sais très bien qu'elle paraît Mary-Sue pour le moment mais il est important pour l'histoire qu'elle paraisse parfaite pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas sa condition d'humaine va rapidement la rappeler à l'ordre ! Enfin les révélations sur la nature profonde de Charlie arrives et devraient (j'espère) te plaire.

Sur-ce les enfants, bonne lecture !

oOo

_Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma réflexion puisque une énorme explosion retentit dans tout le bâtiment._

_Ils nous avaient retrouvées…. _

Décidément, les explosions me poursuivaient ces derniers temps… Il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mon audition, et quelques-unes de plus pour analyser la situation :

Personne ne serait assez fou pour s'en prendre au quartier général du SHIELD, sauf s'ils étaient désespérés, ou qu'ils étaient extrêmement préparés. La seconde proposition s'imposa toute seule, lorsque des bruits de combats acharnés nous parvinrent. Puis en un millième de seconde, je me retrouvais soulevée de terre et emmené à l'opposé des combats.

-Hé lâches moi ! Je me rebellais

-Arrête de te débattre tu me ralentis. Me lança Ethan en continuant de courir.

-La bataille c'est de l'autre côté 'spèce d'idiot !

-Ils sont venu pour vous, hors de question de te servir sur un plateau ! En plus tu n'aurais été d'aucune utilité là-bas.

La logique de son résonnement m'explosa à la figure. Je venais de passer les cinq dernières heures à m'user, mentalement et physiquement, là-bas je n'aurais été qu'un lego au milieu d'un salon, c'est-à-dire particulièrement désagréable (surtout quand on vient de se réveiller). Encore une fois j'avais parlé sans réfléchir. Malheureusement, j'avais toujours été comme ça j'agis d'abord et, éventuellement, je réfléchis après. A l'inverse de ma jumelle qui, elle passe souvent trop de temps à réfléchir au lieu d'agir. Notre relation se représente très bien par le Ying et le yang, nous nous complétons et en même temps nous nous ressemblons. Mais je suis impulsive, et me servir de ma tête ne fait pas partit de mes réflexes.

Je grommelais tandis qu'Ethan nous fit pénétrer dans une annexe du bâtiment. Evidement Gabriel et Noah n'étaient pas avec nous, ce qui me stressa d'autant plus que la toute petite pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était totalement isolé du reste du monde. La petite pièce sans fenêtre sentait le renfermé et la très faible ampoule suspendue au plafond ne me permettait pas de voir les coins de la pièce, ce qui pour une fille avec des tocs et ayant regardé trop de films d'horreurs, était parfaitement stressant. Les murs bruts m'oppressaient, et le plafond parcourus de fissures sinueuses était beaucoup trop haut, ce qui m'oppressait.

Je sentais un ulcère poindre dans mon estomac, tandis que je commençais à faire les cents pas (en fait il ne m'était possible que d'en faire 7 dans la longueur et 9 dans la largeur).

-Arrête de stresser, tu m'agaces à marcher comme ça ! Me lança Ethan qui s'était prostré dans un coin de la sombre pièce.

-Je préférais quand tu te contentais de me dévisager en silence… marmonnais-je

Il ne répondit pas, et son silence fit naître en moi un sentiment que j'avais longtemps refoulé : la culpabilité. Aux yeux de tous j'étais une machine, j'étais intelligente, forte et rapide. Mais sous mes sarcasmes je cache ce que je ressens. La peur, la culpabilité, et l'empathie sont des émotions que l'on m'a appris à enfermé dans un tiroir au fond de ma tête. Mais savoir que des gens allais mourir à cause de moi, réveillais des souvenirs qui me rendaient malade. Je m'étais fait violence pour faire confiance au SHIELD, j'avais renoncé à fuir pour mieux me cacher, et finalement je n'avais fait que les entrainer dans chute. Je m'arrêtais de marcher pour regarder Ethan dans les yeux.

-Laisse-moi y aller… Commençais-je

-Hors de question. M'interrompit-il

-Je veux m'assurer que Noah va bien, laisse-moi au moins la voir !

Il soupira et me tourna le dos. J'envisageais alors de me servir de mon pouvoir pour sortir, mais je l'avais déjà beaucoup trop utilisé ces derniers temps, j'allais finir par me tuer. La culpabilité se mêla à une rage de ne pas pouvoir agir et je devins encore plus agité.

Plus les minutes passait plus mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

1 minute, je finissais de me ronger les ongles.

…

2 minutes, je m'obligeais à faire des équations polynômes du troisième degré, tout en battant la mesure avec mes pieds pour penser à autre chose.

…

3 minutes, j'avais des crampes dans toutes mes jambes à force de remuer, et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de réciter l'alphabet en 5 langues dans ma tête.

…

4 minutes, je calculais le temps qu'il nous restait à vivre en fonction du volume d'air présent dans la pièce.

…

5 minutes, Ethan se leva me pris par les épaules et m'infligea une grosse gifle.

Je scrutais son visage aux sourcils froncés, tandis que la brulure de ma joue s'estompait peu à peu. A ce moment je redescendis lentement sur terre. Je pris lentement conscience que mes cuticules rouges et inflammés saignaient par endroits, que mon nez bouché m'obligeais à respirer par la bouche, que j'étais en hyperventilation, et que je pleurais.

Et m**de. Je détestais pleurer. Je m'obligeais à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal tandis que mon « geôlier » me fit asseoir sur le sol. Ethan ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de s'assurer que je ne m'évanouissais pas. Au bout de quelques secondes un énorme mal de crâne remplaça mes larmes. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains tandis qu'Ethan me tendait un mouchoir qu'il avait fait sortir du néant.

-C'est bon t'as finis ?

Sa réplique sèche me fis me sentir extrêmement mal alaise, et comme à chaque fois que j'étais mal alaise j'attaquais

-Oui c'est bon, merci tu peux retourner dans ton coin en laissant tes collègues mourir sans rien faire !

Ma remarque fit mouche et son visage se ferma encore plus.

-Je fais ça pour te garder en vie je te signale, tu me dois un minimum de respect.

-Respect ? Laisse-moi rire, tu me regarde comme un monstre de foire, tu m'empêche de voir ma sœur et tu me gifle quand je craque. Alors non je ne te dois rien du tout ! Je lançais hargneusement.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. Soupira-t-il

Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui merci je pense que je suis au courant…

Il soupira (encore) doucement, et me dis

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne te considère pas vraiment comme un monstre, mais tu me fais peur et en plus… Merde, quoi ! T'as tué un mec ! Sans même le toucher ! Mais bon maintenant que je t'ai vu pleurer comme un bébé… Il me regarda avec un sourire tordu comme si il comprenait ma situation mais ne pouvait pas totalement l'accepter.

Je secouais la tête mais je le regrettais puisque j'eus l'impression qu'une couronne de fer se resserrait autour de ma tête. Il avait raison, j'avais tué cette brute, c'était à ça que j'avais été formé. En fait je l'avais déjà fait avant, une fois… C'était là qu'_ils _s'étaient rendus compte que j'étais vraiment spécial…

J'avortais mes pensées top sombres qui m'obligeraient à me replonger dans mes sombres heures, et me rendit compte que je reniflais toujours. J'imaginais très bien mon visage à cet instant, mes yeux emplit de sang et globuleux, mon nez rouge et remplit de morve, et mes cheveux qui pointaient dans au moins 13 directions différentes… En somme, j'avais une tête de déterré…

Soudain un discret bip attira mon attention. Ethan sortit de la poche un téléphone et je regardais par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir un sms codé. Il soupira et le rangea dans a poche sans rien ajouter. J'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux et dis

-C'est fini.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et tentais des pas incertains vers la sortit

-Arrête tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état ! Me lança Ethan dans mon dos.

Je me rattrapais au mur en grognant

-Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation !

Je trébuchais tandis qu'il me soutenait en souriant.

-Tu vois même tes calambours tiennent pas debout !

Il me souleva et m'emmena à travers le bâtiment pour finalement me déposer dans une infirmerie, ou je retrouvais Noah assise sur un lit entrain de hurler sur tout le personnel pour pouvoir me retrouver.

-Et ben ma vieille ça fait plaisir de voir que t'as pas perdu ta voix !

Elle se retourna vivement pour me détaillé des pieds à la tête

-Qui êtes-vous laideron ? J'ai demandé ma sœur pas une actrice du nom de la rose !

-Haha, mais c'est que t'es drôle en plus d'être méchante !

Nous nous sourîmes tandis que les gens nous lançaient des regards interloqués. Et oui les insultes sont une très bonne façon d'évacuer la pression.

A ce moment Fury rentra dans la pièce, et je vous promets qu'il a fait plus froid et que les oiseaux ont arrêtés de chanter !

-Réunion. Maintenant.

Gabriel a mis une main dans mon dos pour me pousser vers la sortie par laquelle Fury venait de partir et nous nous dirigeâmes tout trois vers ce qui semblait être l'échafaud.

Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil d'une salle de réunion, incapable d'avancer. Les murs de verre laissaient entrevoir un laboratoire sur la droite, mais plus important au fond se trouvait assit sur une chaise, dans une prison de verre, Alec. Ses grands yeux gris me transpercèrent et un lent sourire vint s'inscrire sur son visage de biche. Je remarquais à peine la présence des Avengers dans la pièce ni même la main qu'Ethan posa sur mon épaule (croyez-moi si je l'avais vraiment senti je lui aurais fait bouffer ! Non mais !), tout mon être était tendu vers cet abominable sourire. Notre bulle fut brisée par Fury qui se racla la gorge d'un air impatient. Je détournais le regard et m'assis à la table tournant délibérément le dos à Alec, pour pouvoir me concentrer. Noah prit place à côté de moi et Fury prit la parole.

-Bien, vous êtes tous au courant de l'explosion qui a eu lieu tout à l'heure. Le bilan est lourd. 16 hommes ont perdus la vie, et que ce soit clair rien ne rachète des vies humaines, mais nous allons trouver qui a fait ça et pourquoi.

La tension dans la pièce me laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers nous et je supportais ces regards la tête haute. Noah, elle, se recroquevilla dans son siège.

-Nous avons réussi à capturer un des assaillants mais il nous a été impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, je me tourne vers vous « mesdemoiselles » (je vous jure que les guillemets s'entendaient dans sa façon de parler !) que savez-vous ?

Je me redressais un peu dans mon siège, pris une inspiration et récitais tranquillement le texte que l'on m'avait fait apprendre pour me soumettre, ce texte dont on m'avait bourré le crânes en boucle pendant huit heures :

-Je m'appelle Charlie Ledger et je jure fidélité à la Sher, elle qui m'a accueilli, sauvé et permit d'accéder à un pouvoir sans précédent que je jure de toujours utiliser au service de la Sher. Je jure de faire abstraction de mes sentiments et impression personnelle pour toujours obéir à la Sher…

-Et aimer et vénérer la Sher, elle qui m'a offert un don que je mettrais toujours à sa disposition. Mon amour et ma soumission à la Sher sont sans limite. Ce que je suis est à la Sher et je la chéris du plus profond de mon être, elle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

La fin du discourt avait été prononcé par Alec qui regardait à présent Fury dans les yeux sont petit menton levé en signe de défi.

-Hum, oui très mignon, mais qu'est que ça veut dire ? Demanda Tony Stark un sourcil arqué.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le « discourt d'allégeance », il est adressé à une organisation qui s'appelle la Sher.

-Elle vous aura ! Elle vous vaincra et vous ramperez devant sa puissance ! Et bientôt…

-ALEC ! Criais-je.

Je lui lançais un regard par-dessus mon épaule, le regard « médusa » qui le pétrifia en un quart de seconde. Il se rassit sur sa chaise mais ne broncha plus, il m'obéissait toujours, bon à savoir…

-Je disais donc, la Sher est une organisation secrète, une agence si je puis dire, elle possède des moyens énormes et a pour objectif de prendre le pouvoir et probablement de gouverner le monde et ses alentours.

-Et comment compte-t-elle s'y prendre ton « organisation » ? me demanda Captain América (rappelez-moi de le remercier plus tard pour le secours dans le trafic d'humain…)

-Grâce au virus nommer Av_123, ou 'Reboot'.

Mon annonce lança un froid terrible sur la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lance dans mon dos :

-En quoi ce virus est-il spécial ?

Je me retournais pour voir Bruce Banner avancer lentement vers moi, ma remarque ayant attisé la curiosité de son esprit scientifique.

-C'est simple, il fait ce qu'il nous a fait à nous trois, il ressuscite les morts.

oOo

Voilà mes cher pitis lecteurs ! Quelques révélations sont encore à venir, on avance lentement mais surement ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Sur ce je vais jouer à dragon Quest ! Salut !


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoooo un nouveau chapitre sauvage apparait! Enfiiin! Sachez les enfants que cette attente fût indépendante de ma volonté (examens, syndrome de la page blanche, flemme, etc. etc...) mais brrref je vous laisse avec ces belles révélations :)

oOo

-C'est simple, il fait ce qu'il nous a fait à nous trois, il ressuscite les morts.

Mon annonce jeta un froid plus grand que celui de Jack Frost en plein hiver.

-Charlie... Soupira Noah

Je lui lançais un sourire en coin (et oui j'étais très fière du froid glacial qui avait plongé la pièce dans une terreur sans nom.. bon j'exagère mais vous voyez l'idée...)

-Expliques toi. M'imposa Fury d'une voix ferme qui me coupa toute envie de rigoler.

-C'est assez long, préparez les cafés (enfin pas totalement non plus).

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à mes paroles, et de soupeser le fait que j'allais définitivement briser le serment que j'avais effectuée à ce qui se rapprochais le plus d'une autorité parentale pour moi. Même si leur "protocole d'éducation" était assez, comment dire, peu en accord avec les droits de l'homme, il s'agissait des personnes qui m'avait élevé et m'avait inculqué mes valeurs (je ne vous permets pas de juger si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises). Je fronçais les sourcils, cette révélation allait à l'encontre de ces derniers mois, ou j'avais à tout prix chercher à nous cacher de la vérité qui me rattrapait finalement... je me redressais sentant mon auditoire s'impatienter et commençais :

\- La Sher a développé le virus au cours de la dernière décennie...

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne lui a fallu que 10 ans pour créer un tel virus?! M'interrompit Tony avec la mâchoire au niveau des genoux. Je lui jetais un regard en coin peu amène, j'avais oublié la suite de mon discours pas sa faute...

-Non, répondis-je patiemment, il leur a fallu 10 ans pour le développer, ce virus existait déjà avant, il s'appelait...

-Av_666

Je regardais Fury, qui venait de m'interrompre, dans les yeux (enfin dans son œil plutôt). Je ne m'étonnais pas que le directeur connaisse tous les secrets du gouvernement, même les plus sombres, malgré tout certaines œillades se firent discrètement. Je respirais doucement et remis mes longs cheveux roux, qui rentrait insidieusement dans ma bouche, en place.

-Oui le virus du diable. Av_123 en est une mutation.

-Le gouvernement a fait disparaître toute trace du virus Av_666 il a une vingtaine d'années, même lui n'en possède pas, comment est-il possible que cette... "Sher" ait pu l'étudier?

-Ça, malheureusement je n'en sais rien du tout... répondis-je désemparé.

Mon attention fut attiré par une poussière au plafond qui d'écrivait des cercles captivant (ouais bah j'ai une capacité d'attention relativement courte ce n'est pas de ma faute), ainsi quand Banner pris une minuscule inspiration dans mon dos pour parler, je sursautais brisant le fil de mes pensées sur "qu'y a-t-il après le néant"

-En quoi consistait le virus de base? Nous interrogea-t-il

Je me retournais pour lui répondre, et je vis immédiatement dans ses yeux de scientifique, qu'il avait déjà planifié toute une batterie de test pour nous disséquer... Gloups, je commençais à regretter sérieusement la...

-Le virus de base infectait des gens en vie et les tuait, pour ensuite les ramener à la vie, sous forme de légumes (le captain me fit une tête hilarante) je veux dire qu'ils étaient de véritables zombies incapable de réflexion, le gouvernement souhaitait créer une armée mais le projet a échoué parce que les revenants ne restaient pas en vie assez longtemps et, ben problème d'éthique quoi...

-Mais la Sher a pu le développer et en créer une version viable, ajouta Noah, et les "revenants" ou "reboot" se voient ainsi attribuer des capacités en fonction du temps qu'il reste mort.

Cette annonce dérangea nos spectateurs qui ne comprirent pas tout évidemment...

-Le virus fonctionne à chaque fois? Demanda Stark dont je voyais les rouages du cerveau s'activer à plein régime

-10% de chance de réussite.

Cette révélation laissa les scientifiques pensifs. En effet quel genre d'humain sensé effectuerait des expériences ayant seulement 10% de chance de réussite, sur des êtres vivants ...

-Quel genre de capacité? Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "le temps qu'il reste mort"? Interrogea Fury en nous jugeant sévèrement du regard

-Force et endurance accru, et incapacité de mourir sauf d'une balle dans la tête de façon à ce que ça endommage le cerveau.

Noah avait caché une partie de la vérité, mais je ne me manifestais pas. Il était important de parfois garder des cartes dans sa manche. J'ajoutais néanmoins

-Et plus un reboot reste mort longtemps plus ses capacités sont accrues.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, tout le monde semblant réfléchir à la révélation, et j'en profitais pour lancer un coup d'œil à la dérobé à Alec. Alec voulais jouer les dur, mais je le voyais encore comme le gamin tremblant qui arrivait tout juste à l'académie, et que l'on avait ensuite entraîné à devenir une machine de guerre. Ses cheveux argentés pointaient dans tous les sens, ses grands yeux noisette fixaient le vide et je m'étonnais de découvrir des muscles en descendant de long de ses épaules.

Un léger courant d'air me chatouilla la nuque et je frissonnais, mon infime mouvement m'attira un regard de la part d'un homme que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué. Il se tenait en retrait, son petit visage légèrement rond était barré de ses deux sourcils froncés et ses petits yeux noisette me fixaient intensément. Hawkeye jugeait la situation en silence, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus intriguant que son regard n'était ni réprobateur ni menaçant. Il semblait toujours sur le point de déterminer si il devait m'abattre ou sympathiser, mais au dernier moment la réponse lui échappait et il recommençait à me jauger. Ce "héro" ne ressemblait pas aux autres, son aura n'était ni empli d'égo comme celui de Tony (ouais je l'appelle par son prénom on est intime maintenant..) ou de fierté purement américaine comme Captain America, mais plutôt comme une calculation constante de tout ce qui l'entoure. Si vous voulez mon avis, cet homme-là, a vécu une expérience qui l'a traumatisé. Ses yeux glissèrent sur moi pour se poser sur Alec qui commença à s'agiter dans mon dos. Je redoutais la scène qui allait suivre.

-J'exige un entretien avec les agents Ledger.

Cette petite déclaration éraillée, faite à mi-voix, je fus probablement la seule à l'entendre. Mais ce petit bonhomme pris son courage à deux mains, se leva de sa chaise et parla d'une voix ferme

-J'exige un entretien avec les agents Ledger!

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et Noah se leva, elle ne supporte pas l'insubordination, surtout quand la personne a dérangé notre "tranquillité" (ouais enfin pseudo "tranquillité" on était quand même en train de s'épuiser sur des tapis de coures sous le regard de sadiques bipolaires).

Contrairement à moi, l'autorité de ma sœur ne résidait pas dans la puissance de sa voix, mais dans celle de son silence. Elle marcha donc vers le garçon dont les mains s'étaient mises à trembler, et passa au travers de la vitre qui nous séparait. Genre, LITTERALEMENT à travers la vitre. Sans la briser. Si moi ça ne me choqua pas (bah c'est ma sœur je commence à m'habituer hein) je sentis tout le monde écarquiller les yeux à la manière des personnages de cartoon, sauf Gabriel qui resta étonnement stoïque, tandis que Noah continua d'avancer. Elle ne parla pas mais Alec s'assit et ses yeux s'embuèrent. De là ou j'étais il ne m'était possible de voir que des long cheveux roux qui ondulait comme une coulée de lave dans son dos, mais je savais que son visage était parfaitement neutre. Alec babilla deux ou trois mots, mais il lui fut impossible de formuler une phrase cohérente avant que je rappelle Noah. Ce fut au moment où elle revint de notre côté qu'Alec commença à articuler correctement, avec de petites larmes roulant de ses yeux clairs.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler. Imposa-t-il en serrant les dents furieux de ne pas avoir résisté à ma jumelle.

Son ton m'intriguait, si les autres pensaient sûrement qu'il était simplement énervé, je remarquais un désir profond chez lui de nous livrer une information.

-Parle Alec. Lui ordonnais-je en le regardant dans les yeux confrontant sa volonté, cherchant au fond de son regard la raison de sa venue.

-Pas devant les blattes.

Je soupirais en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Cet enfant méritait des claques. Beaucoup de claques.

-Euh... Blattes? Interrogea Tony vaguement vexé de la comparaison

-Les non-reboot. Les insectes faibles, agaçants, qui prolifèrent trop vite et même s'ils ne sont pas dangereux, ils sont particulièrement irritants. Lança Alec, avec un rictus dégoûté.

-Bref, il me semble que tu as des choses à dire gamin. Lui rappelais-je sèchement.

Il craqua sa mâchoire et réitéra son refus.

Ma patience se fissura lentement.

-Alec, dépêches toi de parler. Souffla Noah qui commença elle aussi à perdre patience.

\- Non ces informations ne concernent que vous.

Notre patience vola alors en éclat, et les éclats de la patience des Ledger croyez-moi ça coupe.

J'attrapais la main de ma frangine et elle me fit passer à travers la vitre avec elle. Puis je plaquais Alec contre le mur de droite, sans bouger de ma place (les vibrations vous vous rappelez?). Son souffle était coupé et je m'arrêtais avec de faire craquer ses os

-Maintenant Alec, tu parles ou tu te tais à jamais. (Personne n'allait se marier mais je trouvais la réplique cool)

Il articula faiblement, tandis que je sentais Fury calmer ses agents de l'autre côté.

-Nous... avons besoin... de vous... le pourcentage... a diminué de moitié...

Il haleta pendant un moment avant que je percute la portée de sa phrase. Le pourcentage de réussite, diminué de moitié... La Sher regroupe ses reboot avant de finir en sous-effectif... Elle souhaite donc passer à l'action. Cette révélation me fit relâcher la pression sur Alec qui s'effondra sur le sol en respirant comme un coq rouge asthmatique venant de faire le Paris Dakar.

Je me tournai lentement vers Noah, puis vers Fury. Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos et ma gorge se contracta violemment. Elle allait passer à l'action.

oOo

Whaaa trop de suspense ;) j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce piti chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir! Sur ce je retourne embêter mon chat!


	7. Chapter 7

Alice Lilly Frost : non cette adorable créature est l'incarnation du mal (je ne l'ai pas encore prouvé mais cela ne saurait tarder…) et oui j'aime les cliffhanger et non je ne suis pas gentille MOUAHAHAHA , anyway voilà la suite )

Aigle Bleu : ça arrive, ça arrive elles vont se bouger un peu les grosses, t'inquiète !

Et voilà une petite suite les enfants, enjoy !

oOo

_Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos et ma gorge se contracta violemment. Elle allait passer à l'action._

Le reste est complètement flou pour moi. Je me souviens seulement de la chaleur de la main d'Ethan dans mon dos, de la pression de celle de Noah sur mon coude, et du regard. Des regards, comme des milliers d'yeux attendant de moi que je prenne une décision pour sauver tout le monde. On nous a sûrement raccompagnées puisque on se retrouvait, tout à coup, dans l'antre. Autour de moi le brouillard se dissipa lentement je me retrouvais face à Ethan, il ne dit rien mais une expression inquiète lui déformait le visage. Ses yeux verts d'eau me scrutèrent, et je ressentis encore une fois un sentiment d'incapacité s'infiltrer, je n'arriverai pas à les sauver, des gens allaient mourir parce que je n'avais pas fait les bons choix, le shield ne pourra rien faire contre la Sher et je les avais probablement tous mit en danger.  
Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers Noah et poussa un profond soupir. Gabriel arriva ensuite à grandes enjambées, ses poings enfoncés dans ses poches  
-Bon l'alarme est lancé on fera tout pour les retrouver, mais pour le moment vous devez vous reposer pour être utile.  
Je grommelais, mais Ethan me lança un regard doux avant de dire doucement  
-Easy tiger, on ne vous écarte pas, au contraire, on va avoir besoin de vous, mais là vous méritez de dormir quelques heures.  
Il nous sourit avant de s'éloigner lentement. Gabriel me surpris en nous embrassant sur le front avant de partir. Ce grand dur compatissait avec nous et c'était... agréable, bizarrement.  
Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, en me préparant à une nuit blanche, mais je m'endormis avant que ma tête n'ait touché l'oreiller.

J'ouvris les yeux au petit matin, lorsqu'un agent ouvrit la lourde porte en fer de l'antre pour nous donner des vêtements de sport, et nous dire de nous faire une toilette rapide. Une fois prêtes, le men in black nous fit traverser un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, avant de nous laisser dans une grande salle d'entraînement, ou des machines en tout genre étaient poussés au fond, laissant de la place pour dix agents en train de s'étirer, plus Ethan et Gabriel qui discutaient à mi-voix. Sans prévenir, Noah me broya le bras, je lui jetais un regard interrogateur, mais elle fixait les immenses baies vitrées sur ma gauche. Je suivis son regard, avant de ricaner doucement, nous nous trouvions pratiquement en haut du building et nous avions une vue imprenable sur la ville. Malheureusement, ma jumelle avait une peur panique du vide.  
-Punaise ils veulent ma mort, ce n'est pas possible. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Son attention fut distraite par Ethan qui s'avança vers le centre de la salle et qui dis d'une voix calme  
-Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, nous avons décidé de nous allier avec des Reboot, afin d'empêcher une agence nommé la Sher, de s'en prendre à des innocent...  
Je remarquais alors les mâchoires serrées de Gabriel, qui était resté silencieux, il devait penser que nous introduire comme de simples agents était plus judicieux, afin d'éviter les fuites, mais Ethan semblait avoir eu le dernier mot.  
-...Nous allons donc nous entraîner avec elles, afin de les remettre en forme pour le combat, et de nous permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur méthode de combat. Termina le métisse.  
Ainsi le calvaire commença.  
Un échauffement basique réveilla mes muscles endormis, et un peu de muscu finit de réveiller mon cerveau. Puit l'on passa aux choses sérieuses, les combats.  
Je me retrouvais face à un petit type trapu, brun, sûrement originaire d'Amérique latine, avec une coupure de rasoir sur la pommette. De ses traits mal dégrossi, sorti un vilain rictus de dégoût. Le message était clair, je le rebutais franchement. Ethan lança le top, et le poing du petit homme failli s'abattre sur la bosse de mon nez.

Je jouais quelque minutes avec lui, pour l'étudier un peu, et j'observais les autres à la dérobé. Trapu man avait certes une certaine puissance et une allonge étonnante, mais il était plus lent qu'internet explorer sur Windows 95. Ainsi, j'eu tout le loisir de voir que Noah s'impatientait franchement, son partenaire suintant la peur osait à peine s'approcher d'elle. Et que Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de mettre au tapis son adversaire, avant de le relever pour reprendre le combat. Ethan, quant à lui, était assis sur la poitrine d'un homme qui respirait à grande peine. Il me sourit lorsque je lui lançais un regard mi- amusé, mi- surpris. Ce fut à ce moment, que la grosse paluche de trapu man s'abattit sur ma tempe. Maintenant entendez moi, je suis peut être une reboot, mais quand une ado se prend un coup de poing en pleine tête, de la part d'un adulte ; d'autant plus qu'il est musclé, sa tête résonne et elle tangue dangereusement. Et là je voyais carrément double. Mais heureusement ça ne dura pas longtemps, je me repris le plus rapidement possible, et lui envoyais mon meilleur uppercut dans la mâchoire. Il tomba K.O immédiatement. J'eu juste de temps de respirer, qu'Ethan annonça une pause.

-Charlie, m'appela-t-il de l'autre bout de la salle.

Salle qui, étrangement, semblait s'étirer tel un accordéon. Il dut percuter que le voyage ne semblait pas envisageable pour moi, puisqu'il s'avança avec des petits pois surgelés et un vers de jus d'orange. Good boy.

-Merci, papa poule. Dis-je en grimaçant face à la morsure du froid sur ma tempe.

-Continu d'être désagréable, et je te rends symétrique, poil de carotte. Lança-t-il en inspectant ma blessure.

Noah arriva derrière

-T'en a pas marre de te prendre des peignés? Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

-C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça, répondis-je en souriant.

-Bon t'es out ou tu continu?

-T'inquiète, je gère, mes gênes sont en train de me réparer.

-On est rouillées, hein...

-Bah ça doit bien faire cinq mois qu'on n'a pas combattu, alors il faut juste le temps de se remettre en selle.

Ainsi continua la séance d'entraînement, j'enchaînais les combats avec des hommes et un avec une femme. Je me pris rarement des coups, sauf aux jambes, mais je ne récolterais que des bleus. Au bout de 50 minutes, je me retrouvais face à Gabriel. La mauvaise idée du siècle. Si les personnes avec qui je m'étais battue jusque-là étaient bonnes, il était leur instructeur, il était par conséquent excellent. Je n'avais pas fait exprès de recevoir les coups de mes adversaires précédents, mais lorsque je frappais je m'obligeais à retenir un peu ma force, or la, j'envisageais sérieusement de ne pas me retenir, car lui ne me ménagerait pas. Ethan lança les combats, et cet enfoiré atteignit mes côtes avant même que j'ai réalisé quoi que ce soit. J'étouffais un grognement, et me concentrais. Le combat fut acharné. Dix minutes plus tard nous nous battions toujours férocement, tandis que les autres nous observaient, ayant tous finis leurs combats respectifs. J'avais réussi à l'atteindre à l'épaule et à lui foulé le poignet, mais il avait eu mon genou, et j'avais peur que ma rotule ne soit déboîtée. Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout, et fauchais ses jambes au moment où il changeait d'appui, il termina sur le dos, avec moi à cheval sur son torse une main sur sa gorge.  
-Eh ben, des vrais chiens enragés vous deux! Lança Ethan, en me prenant par les hanches pour me soulever.  
Je m'assis à côté de lui, et sentis un frisson général lorsque je remis tranquillement ma rotule en place, tandis que Gabriel faisait de même avec son épaule. Noah boitilla vers moi, une expression vaguement euphorique sur le visage  
-Woah, ça fais carrément du bien de se remettre en selle!  
Les autres durent la prendre pour une maso, mais je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Depuis que nous avions été ramenées à la vie, nos journées étaient essentiellement composées d'entraînements, et même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, ça me manquait franchement.  
-Okay tout le monde, ça fait une heure, c'est l'heure du ptit dej'! Proclama Ethan. Voyant tout le monde s'avancer j'attrapais Noah au passage. Nous n'avions pas réellement besoin de manger, je voulais donc qu'elle reste un peu avec moi pour s'entraîner encore.  
Avant que les garçons ne soit sorti de la salle, je fus prise d'une inspiration soudaine  
-Vous savez, vous avez fait du bon boulot avec eux, vous pouvez être fiers! Je leur lançais avec un sourire encouragent.  
Gabriel me regarda avec étonnement, mais Ethan semblait tout à coup fier comme un coq.  
Je n'avais pas dit ça au hasard, en effet lorsque nous étions à la Sher, Noah et moi étions chargé de former les reboot les plus faibles. Et croyez moi, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me dise que j'avais fait du bon boulot avec ces gosses. Parce que on tâtonnait dans le noir, et les encouragements n'était pas franchement de mise là-bas.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la salle fut vide, et nous nous entrainions de nouveau. Des pas résonnèrent derrière moi, et je me retournais vivement, les sens en alerte. Black widow se tenait là, tranquillement, en nous observant. J'inclinais la tête en signe de bonjour, incapable d'articuler tant j'étais en hyperventilation. Ses courts cheveux roux formaient un halo autour de son visage, qui lui exprimait une appréhension que je ne m'expliquais pas.  
-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présenté correctement, commença-t-elle, je m'appelle Natasha.  
-Enchanté, je suis Noah Ledger et voici ma jumelle, Charlie. Dis Noah en reprenant son souffle  
-J'aurais aimé que vous soyez moins impliqué dans tout ceci... mais aux grands maux les grands moyens...  
Elle proposa ensuite de nous entraîner, tout en précisant qu'elle ne prendrait pas en compte notre âge. Je hochais la tête. Ainsi passa une nouvelle heure, Natasha se révéla être une très bonne instructrice, et elle réveilla des instincts de combats que je pensais avoir enfouis... Cette fois, l'entraînement pris fin lorsque Hawkeye pénétra dans la salle. Prenant Natasha par les hanches, il annonça que Stark et Banner nous attendait en bas pour des "tests". Nos regards effrayés lui arrachèrent un sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait, un bras autour des épaules de la russe.

Nous descendîmes, pleine d'appréhension, vers le laboratoire (alias salle de jeux pour scientifiques mentalement instables). Le tout en faisait un crochet par l'antre, pour prendre une pseudo douche. Tony nous accueilli avec une réflexion sur le clonage des roux, et Banner nous servi un petit sourire en coin désolé. Noah s'agita à côté de moi :

-Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de m'enfoncer cette aiguille…

-Si seulement ils avaient l'intention de ne piquer que toi, je suis quasiment sure d'y passer aussi…

Elle me lança un regard noir, mais visiblement les super-scientifiques n'avaient pour plan de nous injecter des substances étranges, mais simplement de nous interroger.

-Bon, vous allez devoir nous céder des détails sur les effets de reboot, alors on risque de poser des questions légèrement… « Personnelles », donc répondez du mieux que vous pouvez.

Banner semblait si bienveillant en disant cela, qu'il m'était impossible de concevoir qu'il puisse se changer en un immense monstre vert enragé. Puis Stark attaqua son interrogatoire.

-Le virus vous a-t-il immunisé contre d'autre virus pathologique ?

-Nope, on choppe toujours la crève quand on sort dans le froid. Par contre on guérit un peu plus vite.

-Le virus accélère aussi votre croissance ?

-Non, un petit mètre 65 pour 18 ans.

-Et vous a-t-il immunisé contre les phobies ou quelque chose d'approchant ?

-malheureusement non, répondis-je désespérée, je suis extrêmement agoraphobe et algophobe…

-T'as peur des algues ?! S'étonna Tony

-Hahaha, non de la douleur, même si je trouve les algues immonde au…

Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase, puisque la porte d'entrer vola en éclats, cédant sa place à un type étrange avec un visage très pâle, de longs cheveux noirs, et d'immenses cornes dorées. _Loki._

Brocoli.

oOo

Désolé pour le brocoli à a fin mais mon chapitre faisait 1999 mots et je ne pouvais, non ne DEVAIS pas le laisser ainsi ! ça aurait été criminel ! Bref j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est toujours sympa. Sur ce je vais faire la larve devant supernatural, ciao !


End file.
